gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gillian McCarthy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marie Antoinette page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:23, March 3, 2011 Welcome Welcome to the wikia, if ya need any help lemme know! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 03:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Help With Your Page I am going to speak with Lord Goldtimbers about his actions and vandalism upon your page. I am sorry for the disruptions just as you begin your life on the wikia. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) French Ball May I attend? Duchess is my mother after all, Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 03:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) French Ball Hello Ms. A I would like to attend the french ball Plz contact me on the talk page of uzi1 ty Sir Edward Daggerhawk Special Message Hmm... Marie, I have asked multiple times if I can come to your ball. No answer. I find that to be very bad business. I am the King of Italy and not EITC nor Navy, I hope it is okay that I come. 14:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Invitation Signature Hello, Marie. It's king John. You see, I saw your signature on your character page, and I got an idea. I did some coding, mixing it with the same picture, and voila: Like it? Don't use it yet, I need to teach you how to activate it. Btw, when you click on it, it will bring you to this talk page. Reply back if you like it, and I'll send you instructions. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig Activation Alright, I've set in Sig. So, what you need to do is copy this code: Now, go to my preferences under your name. If you can't find it, it's in the top right hand corner of the page your on. It's in a drop down box. Look for the box labeled "Signature" in my preferences. Ceck off custom sig, and add the code above into the box. Then send me a message and see how it works. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It Works Yep it works. Remember, once your done typing your message, hit "enter" then type the four tildes (~) or signature button. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories Mary, Please do not make categories without asking me first on my Talk page. See Categories for more details. PS: I would be honored if you would join us at the ITB Party and Ball, please let me know if you can come :) 23:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sorry Marie, I am sorry you feel so... angry, but I deleted it because it was usless. Categories have about 10 - 100 items in them, yours only had one. Once again, I am sorry. For some information, considering you are in fact new, see Rules. PS: Please consider the ITB Party and Ball 23:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well See Template:Userbox for how to set it up. Then, make a page names "Template:The Name". For colors see here . Also, are you ignoreing me about the ITB Party and Ball? Lol. 23:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Userbox of Page Banner Would you like a userbox of page banner? This is a page banner: was the Queen of France! |info-c =White |info-fc =Gold |border-c =Blue |border-s =2 }} I just whipped that up in two seconds. It doesn't even have a code yet. Or would you prefer a userbox like: was the Queen of France! |info-c =White |info-fc =Gold |border-c =Blue |border-s =2 }} Which one do you need? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I fixed them Here you go. Code: Code: Like them? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) League of Nations You may join the League of Nations but please tell me your guild name. Regards ''Lord Usman '' 17:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Secretary General Hello, I just thought I'd drop in and say hi. 00:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited!